Descubierto
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Conan y el ladrón, Kid, han estado besándose sin saber que Ran Mouri presencia la escena. Consternada, la dama hará todo por saber lo que pasa entre su pequeño y aquellos chicos que lo rodean, especialmente del ladrón. ¿Por qué habrían de besarse? Esta vez, ella los investigará. Kaishin/Shinkai.
1. Capítulo 1 Sorpresas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Gosho Aoyama, original creador.

¡Ciao!

¿Cómo están? ¡Hoy un nuevo fanfic! También esta publicado en Amor Yaoi, para quien le conozca de allí^^. La pareja principal es KaiShin/ Shinkai, pareja del detective y el ladrón, así que si no os gusta el género Boys Love (Yaoi / chicoxchico), no recomiendo la lectura de esta historia, por el contrario, si te gusta, te invito a disfrutar de esta extraña historia:D.

Este fanfic va básicamente de que Ran está investigando a estos dos, porque ha descubierto cierto punto de Conan que la llevará a una confusión, ¡así que será la dama investigándolos!

La **clasificación es K+** en general, pero hay capítulos que serán tipo **clasificación T** , aunque nada explícito, por lo que no hay preocupación, más que algunas violencias o peleas, mejor dicho, más adelante.

* * *

Capítulo 1; {Sorpresas}

Quizá como siempre, ya estaban acostumbrados a esto. Los inspectores pintados de distintas tonalidades de rosa con una especie de pintura que acababa por aturdirlos y hacerlos dormir. Ran veía con gracia como todo esto sucedía, mientras que Sonoko y ella podían ver por las cámaras del interior de la camioneta fuera del lugar donde se realizaba el atraco. El tío de Sonoko les había dado permiso, aunque también a Conan y como ya era costumbre este no estaba por ahí. Ran se hubiese molestado en buscarle de no ser porque lo podía ver a través de las cámaras, siempre más suspicaz que los oficiales, había cubierto su cuerpo protegiéndose de la pintura y su sustancia con efecto de cloroformo. Corría entre los lugares, habilidoso, persiguiendo la sombra de blanco que aún se veía huir.

Nakamori corrió fuera, gritando a los equipos de fuera que lo acompañasen a perseguir al ladrón. Incluso el vigilante que había ahí se fue, dejando solo a Sonoko y a Ran, aunque la primera corrió dentro del museo con su tío para tratar de encontrar a Kid. Sin remedio, Ran se quedó ahí, acomodándose en la silla de vigilante para poder ver mejor las cámaras, aburrida.

Conan, por su parte, se hallaba corriendo entre los pasillos oscuros del segundo piso intentando llegar al lugar indicado. No podía salir antes debido a los oficiales, ya que Kaito los había derribado, recién se atrevía a moverse. No tenía idea de que había cámaras, de hecho, le era totalmente desconocido las cámaras ocultas que se hallaban a los costados de las paredes donde el corría.

— ¡Joder, se me hizo tarde!—reclamó el pequeño, mientras trataba de ubicar la habitación.

Vislumbró la capa blanca flotando cuidadosamente frente a una de las puertas casi al final del pasillo. Corrió hasta allí con una sonrisa, mientras Kaito le sonreía amable.

— _Tantei-kun,_ se te ha hecho tarde.—reclamó, con su típico tono infantil.

Agotado, su respiración agitada le mostraba aquello al ladrón. Pensaba que de solo estar con su cuerpo de adolescente le haría cansarse de verdad en la cama, pero la oportunidad aún no se le había presentado. Se arrodilló frente al pequeño, tomando sus delgados y finos hombros. La piel de un niño era mucho más delicada que la de un chico ya crecido. A decir verdad, esto para Conan era innecesario, siempre iba con Kaito, al menos siempre que podía, después del colegio o días libres se juntaba con él en algún lugar para pasar ambos juntos, pero el ladrón no se complacía, le gustaba lo arriesgado, y en esta ocasión era verse durante un atraco.

— Tonto,—contestó el encogido detective, sonriendo al rostro de Kaito que permanecía cerca del suyo.

— Si, lo sé. —el ladrón respondió, pasando sus manos esta vez por la estrecha cintura de Conan, quién adoptó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Acercó sus labios a los del pequeño, para después dar con ellos, juntándose. El calor le subía a Kaito, pero debía reprimirse siendo el cuerpo de un niño. Conan incluso se sentía ofendido de no ser como otros contactos, encendido, pero entendía que era imposible con aquel cuerpo tan limitado. Aún así, sus labios se mantuvieron unidos, compartiendo la dulzura y la suavidad de los del otro, tan romántico.

Aunque fuese extraño, su relación había comenzado hace algunos meses, cuando finalmente el detective se dio cuenta de que Ran ya no era suya, si no que de Eisuke Hondou, y de verdad lo entendía, aunque para su sorpresa no había dolido tanto como él esperaba. En algunos de los tantos atracos de Kid había sucedido algo así, convirtiéndose en cada vez más. Kaito se había presentado a él más tarde con su identidad real, comenzando a conocerse, y acabaron en una relación amorosa.

En momentos así, Conan deseaba tener su cuerpo normal para meterse a esa habitación y hacer el tipo de cosas que los niños inocentes jamás deben mencionar, pero debía aguantar mientras Haibara no encontrará el antídoto. Suspiraba, casi jadeando al oído del ladrón, tomando aire para volver a su contacto. No pasaban de roces y caricias, siempre tan dulces de parte de su meloso ladrón.

Y ahí, en una esquina superior, la cámara, por donde Ran estaba viendo absolutamente todo, con la fortuna de que ese lugar tan cerca del final de pasillo estaba iluminado por las ventanas del mismo lugar, dándole la suficiente visibilidad para ver y distinguir perfectamente ambas figuras.

¿PORQUÉ KID ESTABA BESANDO A CONAN, ESE PEQUEÑITO, Y ESTE ENCIMA LE CORRESPONDÍA? Dios, la mente de Ran ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que veía por el monitor, extrañada, porque las pequeñas manos de Conan se aferraban al cuello del ladrón, siguiendo en lo suyo, besándose. Bueno, anda, primero que no era nada normal siendo dos hombres, era lo último que le importaba, si su pequeño era homosexual o no le daba igual, era su pequeño, pero... ¿Con el ladrón? ¿Porqué exactamente Kid? Además de que a Kid le veía adulto, Conan recién iba a los ocho años. Esto no lo podía comprender, pero se asustó al escuchar la voz de los oficiales hacía el lugar. Vale, lo que ella había visto lo averiguaría sola, si alguno de ellos veía a Conan besando al ladrón seguramente lo tendrían en una sala de interrogatorios y era lo menos que quería para su pequeño.

Con rapidez sus dedos marcaron el número de Conan, para apretar la tecla de llamado y esperar ansiosa a que contestara. Por la cámara apreció como aunque disgustados, ambos se separaban y Conan cogía el móvil, contestando. La voz inocente del pequeño la recibió del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Qué pasa, Ran-neechan?_ —cuestionó el detective, extrañado.

— ¡Conan! Eh, lo siento, no sé dónde estas, vuelve rápido, te están buscando, por favor.—rogó ansiosa, esperando que por favor no saliera con la típica de que volvía y tardaba mucho más de lo que debía.

Conan se extrañó, reaccionando de inmediato al tono de voz nervioso que había utilizado Ran.

— _¡Voy!_ —le respondió, para colgar el móvil y dirigirse al ladrón.

Ran vio como intercambiaron cortas palabras, un pequeño contacto más de sus labios y después Conan comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, ya que el ladrón desapareció de la vista de todas las cámaras. Nakamori entró en la cabina, cansado de correr.

— ¿Has visto algo?—le cuestionó con una sonrisa a Ran, quién negó.

— No. Kid apareció en la cámara de la azotea solo una vez, no se le vio en ninguna más.

Nakamori le sonrió, quitando las cintas para arrojarlas. Se sentía cansado y fracasado, pero ya llegaría el idea de atrapar a ese ladrón. Nada. Conan entró minutos después al lugar, fijándose en las cámaras. Ran lo miró a él, cruzando sus miradas, volviendo su vista a una cámara en especial. La que grababa el sector donde había estado con Kid. Adoptó un color rojo, lanzando miradas escépticas a la chica. Posiblemente, con aquella voz nerviosa que le llamó fue por que lo había visto a él y al ladrón ¿No? Podía ser una opción. Nakamori terminó de recoger las cintas para finalmente desecharlas, sabiéndose el resultado.

— Conan, volvamos casa.—pronunció seria, mucho más fría de lo normal.

 **¿Lo habrá visto?** Aquella duda cruzó su cabeza, haciendo revolverse de la duda. Asintió, consternado, sin obtener en ningún momento la mirada de Ran. Joder, lo más probable fuese que sí, y eso terminaría por dar peligro, si Ran había visto eso seguramente su duda sería que cojones era eso.

* * *

— ¡Oh, mi móvil!—Conan se colocó de pie, aunque su plato de todas formas lo había terminado. Pidió con gestos disculpas para retirarse fuera y hablar con tranquilidad por el móvil.

Kaito le saludó ruidioso desde el otro lado.

— ¡Kaito!—río al escuchar, con esa risa enternecedora.

— _¡Tantei! ¿Cuándo nos podremos ver?—_ cuestionó con voz ansiosa, causando otra risa en Shinichi, quién acabo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mañana tengo que ir con los chicos a las cinco a la casa del profesor Agasa, si quieres nos juntamos después de las una.—contestó Conan, escuchando la voz animada de Kaito.

— _¡Te llamo mañana para que salgas! ¡Nos vemos, mi pequeño tantei!_ —la voz de Kaito, tan alegre y risueña como siempre lograba en todas ocasiones levantarle sonrisas.

— Está bien, además tengo que contarte algo.—comentó, antes de que cortasen la llamada, un poco preocupado por su duda sobre si Ran había visto o no.

— _No me preocupes con esa voz, cariño. Me dices que ha pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cuídate, Shinichi!_ —suspiró, acostumbrado a ese carácter tan especial del ladrón.

Se despidió igualmente, mientras se levantaba del escalón para volver dentro. Ran se alejó rápidamente de la puerta al escucharle volver. **¿Con qué Kaito, eh?** Ran se cuestionó. Ya sabía lo que haría, iba a averiguar por sus propios medios que es lo que tanto escondía Conan y porqué. Mentiras las justas, su pequeño no iba a hacer los mismos juegos que Shinichi, no señor, no sin que Ran supiese todo. Comenzando por el misterioso Kaito del que jamás había oído a Conan hablar, ni a él ni a los otros chicos, para después averiguar sobre el mismo Kid.

Conan se preocupó al ver a Ran mirándolo tan fijamente, como dudando de él.

Joder, seguramente ella ya sabía.

* * *

¡Pues bien! Aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué dicen? Como ya sabrán me gusta mucho la pareja, así que había estado pensando subir las historias a mi cuenta aquí también, espero os guste^^. ¡La verdad me animaría su apoyo!*-* en cualquier caso, por ahora os dejo el primer capítulo, esperando que lo hayan disfrutado.

*La imagen no es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo 2 De espías

¡Ciao!

¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Son actualizaciones rápidas más que nada porque este fanfic ya lo tengo bastante avanzado, solo que aquí no, así que la idea es dejar subidos las partes para ir al día con la otra web donde esta historia se está publicando. ¡Bueno, un gusto dejarles leer! Y si les gustó, se agradece su opinión uwu.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2; {De espías}**

Se sentía horriblemente mal hacía si misma al hacer esto, pero le resultaba necesario. Conan le había mentido, le dijo que habían cambiado la hora en que se juntaría con Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, pero no era así, seguramente iba con ese tal Kaito. Se escondía con facilidad entre la gente, usando unos jeans oscuros y una remera que cubría a la perfección su figura. Su pelo atado en desorden vario, alisado, y por último unos lentes. A su vez también le era emocionante hacer tal cosa, pero olvidaba de vez en cuando que Conan solo tenía siete años.

El pequeño, a pesar de sentirse observado siguió su camino con apuro, ya que iba tarde nuevamente para ver con Kaito en un café cerca de casa de los Kudo.

— ¡Joder!—se quejó mientras emprendía a mayor velocidad, viendo de reojo su reloj. Veinte minutos tarde. ¡Kaito se iba a enfadar!

Ran corrió tras él con disimulo, mientras veía a lo lejos el café del cual Conan ya estaba apunto de entrar. Colocó la capucha, antes de entrar al café y escoger un asiento cómodo donde podía escuchar con tranquilidad.

Conan por su parte se sentó frente a Kaito, que miraba aburrido por la ventana esperando.

— ¡Otra vez, _tantei-kun!_ Si me dejas tan solo acabaré por aburrirme.—declaró el mayor, con cierto enfado.

El pequeño detective sonrío inconsciente con la dulzura de su novio, tirando de la camisa de él para depositar un suave y disimulado beso en la mejilla, que Ran alcanzó a ver de reojo, sintiendo las mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

— Oh, Kaito, no exageres.—le reclamó el pequeño— No podía convencer a Ran.

— ¿Otra vez aquella chica?—expresó Kaito celoso.—Acabaré muriéndome de celos si ella te tiene todos los días.

— ¡Kaito!—regañó el menor— Aunque tú eres el único que puede hacer esto.—volvió a jalar al mayor como si fuese a hablar al oído, aunque en cambio con el menú se cubrió para besar los labios de Kaito.

Kaito para Shinichi era como un niño, uno tierno e inocente, que le molestaba si las cosas no salían como deseaba o no podía ver las cosas que quería, así que resultaba fácil convencerle con dulces, en este caso, sus propios labios.

— En todo caso, Shin, ¿qué fue eso de que tenías que contarme algo?—Ahora con más seriedad, Kaito se acomodó sobre el asiento para mirar directamente al pequeño, que aclaró su garganta para hablar.

— Habían cámaras en el piso en que estábamos, estaban ocultas, y una específicamente grababa a la perfección el lugar donde estuvimos durante tu robo.—confesó bajito, al oído de Kaito, limitando a Ran a no escuchar nada de lo que había dicho.

Kaito palideció.

— ¿Quién vio?—cuestionó rápido, un poco asustado de la tontería que le había pasado las narices. Si no hubiese estado tan atento a los oficiales se hubiese dado cuenta. ¡Había pasado por alto las cámaras que podrían traer problemas a Conan!

— Sospecho que...—Conan volvió a acercarse al oído del ladrón, con la intención que ningún murmullo saliese de ese pequeño espacio entre ambos.— Ran. Ella estaba ahí, además luego me llamó nerviosa, creo que ella fue quién vio, por que Nakamori solo tiró las cintas.

— ¿Estás bien entonces? ¿No tendrás problemas?—cuestionó preocupado, a lo que Conan cambió de lugar para sentarse al lado del mayor, a quién abrazó.

— No por ahora, Kaito.—respondió con dulzura, mientras abrazaba con cuidado la cintura del adolescente.

Recordaba en momentos así lo extraño de su relación. Siendo Conan asistió a muchísimos robos, cuando desistió con Ran al saber su relación con Eisuke el robo de Kaito Kid le había permitido despejar su mente. Aquel mismo día en que asistirían al robo todo se complicó para el ladrón debido a que él descubrió su truco y avisó a los oficiales que bloquearon la salida segura. Kid se vio en la obligación de tomar otra vía que tenía prevista, pero como castigo se llevó al pequeño _Tantei_ que casi permiten que lo atrapen. El ladrón le contó parte su triste historia, causando una extraña reacción en el encogido detective que se identificó con la situación de su enemigo más inteligente. Él había perdido su vida original, mientras que Kaito perdió su libertad y a su padre. Aunque no se disculpó, se sintió idiota al competir con alguien que tenía un problema aún peor que él. Sabían perfectamente la identidad verdadera del segundo ladrón KID, lo planeaban utilizar al igual que lo habían hecho con su padre, Phatom Lady, mientras él buscaba en cada uno de sus actos una joya en especial para destruirla y evitar así un desastre que acabaría peor que esclavitud. No quiso decir nada, pero el ladrón también le entendió cuando Conan contó su historia, a sabiendas de que hace ya bastante Kaito Kid sabía su verdadera identidad. Después de ese momento, justo a la luz de la Luna, el ladrón le robó su primer beso, uno dulce, reconfortante, después de las agrías palabras que se confesaron el uno al otro de una historia bastante trágica. Correspondió sin saber porqué, y después de eso, lo que llenaba de curiosidad su mente y pensamientos felices así como los negativos era aquel ladrón de blanco vestir. Unos robos más el mismo Kaito se presentó ante él con su verdadera identidad, Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito acarició suavemente los cabellos del menor, mirándolo con ternura al verle cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en su propio mundo, ese de detective que lo intrigaba. Quizá iban por diferentes caminos, pero se había sacado el sombrero ante él por enamorado, y en realidad no le molestaba estarlo, al menos no de él.

Pasaba desapercibido así, su parecido físico ayudaba a la suposición de familiar, pero más que familiar, lo que quería hacer con ese pequeño eran miles de veces más sucio, aunque no quitaba la dulzura de ese rostro infantil, que al igual que el original de Shinichi lo tenían danzando a disposición de él. Había resultado un cuento difícil decidirse a revelar su identidad, pero al fin y al cabo, sabía que temer era estúpido, Shinichi era una persona en sus sentidos especial, que jamás lo traicionaría y se lo había demostrado después de consecutivos besos que había logrado darle como ladrón.

— Oye,... _tantei_...—llamó suave, con su tono de voz cargado de dulzura ante la escena que le presentaba su encogido novio.

— Humh.—respondió como recién despertado, abriendo aquellos ojos azules atractivos para darle una mirada.

— Te amo.—declaró el mayor antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, causando la risa alegre de Conan quién respondió de igual manera.

No se cansaba de cada día declarle su amor otra vez, decirle cuanto amaba ambas figuras, y que sea como sea, jamás lo dejaría. Así como Conan había aceptado que su novio fuese un ladrón al que comprendió y se permitió amar.

Ran por su parte terminó su café, sorprendida de tales actos que había visto de su pequeño. Bien, no era un violador, pero aún así no le convencía que fuese de su edad cuando ella con Conan se llevaban por diez. No era mal chico, se veía dulce y tierno, y cuidaba de Conan tal como lo haría ella misma, pero tenía muchísimas dudas. ¿Conan estaba con dos chicos? ¡Ambos mayores, encima! Aquel Kaito, este chico, y el otro ladrón, ¿Cómo podía ser que su pequeño era tan...? Se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida de su propia idea de que Conan engañase a uno a tan corta edad con el otro.

Salió del café más confundida, comenzando a escribir en su móvil lo que tenía hasta ahora sobre estos extraños sucesos de Conan.

¡Joder! ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con ese pequeño encima? ¡Maldición!

* * *

— Uhmh, es que, se alargó por eso me quedaré más con ellos.—se excusó Conan, escuchando a una resignada Ran desde la otra línea.

Haibara sonrió para si, mientras se acercaba a su pequeño amigo, otra vez con las mentiras. Mientras que Conan no había estado en toda la tarde, para Ran se suponía que ya había estado tiempo suficiente. Sabía a la perfección con quién iba, con aquel chico que lo traía loco, pero no sabía muy bien disimular, lo estaba demostrando en esta ocasión.

Además de que la foto de aquel adolescente estaba en su fondo de pantalla del móvil de Shinichi.

— Kudo, te has vuelto demasiado bueno para la mentira.—declaró la muchacha, sonriente, mientras que caminaba hasta quedar al lado del resto de chicos.

La idea era probar uno de los nuevos vídeo-juegos que habían comprado. Este en especial con una trama bastante interesante. Solo tenías que elegir si querías ser detective o ladrón y continuar el hilo de la historia según tú elección. Como la liga juvenil quería probar el modo detective, lo habían comprado con bastante emoción para poder probar este juego que rápidamente se había agotado en tiendas. En cambio Conan solo mensajeaba por el móvil.

 _"¡Quiero estar contigo, tantei-kun!" -Kaito._

 _"Yo también, estoy aburrido aquí." -Conan_

 _"¿Voy a buscarte?" -Kaito._

Conan rió. A pesar de que le gustaría la idea, si dejaba a los chicos finalmente terminarían por darse cuenta, no podía.

* * *

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado, Conan-kun?—preguntó Ran sonriente, viendo al pequeño adentrarse al lugar.

— ¡Muy bien, Ran-neechan!—contestó el pequeño, sonriendo a la mayor. Sin embargo, Ran miraba escéptica, no con ese rostro de dulzura que siempre poseía en el rostro.

— ¿Porqué se retrasaron tanto?

Conan tragó duro, pensando en una buena excusa para tratar de salir de esta.

— Ohu, es que Ran-nee—rascó su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo por su nuca, nervioso.

Kogoro, para su suerte, se adentró al salón exaltado.

— ¡Rápido! Me llamaron para un caso, ¡Vamos!—gritó a viva voz, alertando a ambos chicos que obedecieron rápidamente sin replicar.

* * *

Cuando el rostro lúgubre de Kaito fue él que asaltó la escena, el corazón de Conan casi sale de su pecho, del fuerte y brusco golpe que dio contra su pecho, ahogándolo. Por supuesto que el ladrón no era sospechoso, era un testigo, amigo de la hija del que llamó el caso, pero el simple hecho de cruzar con él lo desbocó. Trató de calmar su respiración inútilmente, escabulléndose de las miradas ajenas para pasar a ocultarse. Ran dio una rápida mirada, a lo que inmediatamente una sonrisa creció sobre sus labios. ¡Claro, cómo no! Aquel chico con el que Conan "salía". Además de una chica bastante parecía a ella misma, pero su cabello mucho más alborotado.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?—cuestionó Kogoro, con seriedad.

El padre de la muchacha rubia comenzó a hablar, alejándose del resto a su vez, a lo que un incómodo silencio alargó entre las cuatro presencias más la quinta de Conan oculta entre los arbustos.

— E-eres...—comenzó la rubia, sorprendida, apuntando a una y a la otra— ¡Eres igual a Aoko-chan!

Kaito podía agradecer a su rubia compañera la distracción, mientras él escabullía con facilidad entre la oscuridad para inclinarse en todo el matorral de plantas, escondiéndose al igual que Conan, a quien alcanzó sus pies delgados.

— ¡Tantei-kun!—llamó meloso, con su suave voz cantando bajo.

— ¡Idiota!—reclamó bajo, alarmado, mientras con suavidad volvía hasta Kaito, tratando de evitar sonidos demás.

¡Se estaba complicando!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y por ahora les voy dejando este, y ya nos veremos en el siguiente!*-*

¡Bye!


	3. Capítulo 3 Peligros

¡Ciao!

¡El tercero capítulo de Descubierto! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, para su gusto Kaishin ewé.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres; {Peligros}**

La sorpresa de ser tan físicamente parecidas les había golpeado, sin embargo, no habían tardado ni menos de cinco minutos en hacerse amigas, mientras Conan había logrado escapar de la atenta mirada de Ran. Le parecía que la mayor definitivamente ya sabía de sus mentiras y eso es lo que más le preocupaba. ¡Maldición! Se había esforzado en guardar esos secretos, Ran lo mataría de saber la verdad.

Suspiró con dificultad, con las hojas del arbusto y las ramas espinosas raspando su rostro. Kaito sonrió con ternura, antes de cubrir el rostro de su Tantei con su propio abrigo.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño?—le cuestionó sonriente, deslizándose por la tierra para buscar el refugio de las paredes.

— ¡Bakaito!—reclamó soltándose, sonrojado por la acción del mayor.

— ¡Tantei-kun, no seas mal hablado!—regañó, sonriente y juguetón.

— Estúpido. ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto?! ¡Tu amiga y Ran están hablando! Si Ran te reconoce, nos matará.—recalcó el menor, fastidiado de la actitud despreocupada de su novio.

* * *

— ¡Ugh! ¡¿Dónde se metió ese Bakaito?!—lanzó Aoko, molesta, buscándole con la mirada ante la atenta mirada de Ran.

Se habían puesto a hablar de trivialidades, entre esas, que el famoso mago Toichi Kuroba tenía un hijo, el que justamente es el amigo de Aoko. Así como el escritor favorito de Aoko, Yuusaku Kudo, tenía un hijo que era amigo de la infancia de Ran. Mientras que la capitana de karate le había mostrado una foto de Shinichi a la otra, esta quería mostrarle a Ran que Kaito era casi idéntico al famoso detective del Este.

— ¡KAITO!—pegó un grito, desde la distancia, erizando los cabellos de Kuroba, quién obediente apareció segundos después.

Ran lo observó detenidamente, no tanto por el parecido físico que poseía con Shinichi, sino también con aquel chico de la cafetería, ese que estaba con Conan. Espera... ¿Podría ser?

— Te presento a Mouri Ran, la hija del gran detective durmiente, Kogoro-san.—presentó amable Aoko, desconocida de las miradas electrizantes que se lanzaban entre ellos.

La miraba de arriba abajo, aparte del parecido que tenía con Aoko, esta chica era la que había conquistado el corazón de su Tantei ¡No la quería! En su tiempo, él mismo había observado lo destrozado que Shinichi estaba al ser rechazado por la castaña.

— Un placer.—extendió su mano a Ran, quién aceptó segundos después.

Conan miró preocupado la escena. El miedo que ahora corría por él era aún peor del que Ran supiese su verdadera identidad.

* * *

— Oye, Conan-kun...—comenzó Ran, silenciosa, procurando que su voz no saliese para nadie más que para ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ran-neechan?—contestó nervioso, removiendo sus dedos los unos con los otros tras su espalda.

— Tú, por casualidad... ehms... No sé.. No tendrás ¿Novia? o quizás... eh—vaya, entendía perfectamente el punto al que quería ir. Se sonrojó al pensar en una respuesta, Ran estaba tratando de averiguar si era homosexual o no, ¡pero joder! se había beneficiado demasiado de la edad inocente que tenía, la suerte no corría con él en esta ocasión.

— Ran-neechan, eso no es importante.—corrigió sonriente, mientras trataba de ocultar el nerviosismo que le producía la verdad de la misma pregunta.

Es que en todos los casos, para ella si era importante.

Caminaron en círculos, mientras a la cabeza, el padre de Keiko y Kogoro inspeccionaban lo que para ellos era un caso, lo que en cambio Shinichi había descubierto ya. El frío recorría sus cuerpos, creando un misterioso ambiente en medio de la oscuridad. Realmente, el mago de mostraba desinteresado a todo sin poder estar con su Tantei, mientras que este intentaba ponerle atención a un caso que ya no lo valía.

No era tan complicado, no eran fantasmas ni espíritus.

En cambio, terminó encendiendo el móvil y colocando el reproductor.

La canción que sonaba... ¿Por qué llenaba de tanta nostalgia a su corazón? Era melancolía, una tristeza extraña de sentir. Sonreía inconsciente, esa sonrisa perdida que no sabía dónde ir. Se sentía perdido y abandonado, a pesar de estar siempre acompañado. Es que... No era él. No era Shinichi, el adolescente que tenía más posibilidades y opinión, era Conan, un muchacho inventado al que no se le cedía el habla, y ni siquiera tenía el derecho de tener su propia vida. ¿Por qué... todo era tan... cruel?

Kaito notó las mejillas enrojecidas del menor, aquellos ojos dilatados, apunto de llorar. Su corazón se oprimió con la escena, desolado sin poder acercarse a ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto adoraba. Ran en cambio, parecía no notarlo.

— Ran-chan, Keiko-chan ¿Me acompañáis?—pidió la castaña de cabellos revueltos, consiguiendo el asentimiento de las otras dos, muy al pesar de Ran de dejar a ambos solos.

Inmediatamente, el ladrón aprovechó para quitarse del recorrido del caso, jalando a Conan con él. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad por debajo de los ojos del menor, limpiando las dulces lágrimas que escurrían del par de orbes azules electrizantes. Este cerró sus ojos, después de ver los ojos de Kaito tan expresos de ternura que le llenaban de un calor indescriptible. Es que, este ladrón de personalidad pervertida lo había recuperado. Si ya no podía ser Shinichi, el verdadero, estaba resignándose a ser quién nunca fue, Conan. Este ladrón había cambiado mucho en él, más de lo que Ran cambió en diecisiete años, esa era la razón por la cual aceptó una locura tal de tener un noviazgo con él, pero no le parecía juego, con Kaito iba muy enserio.

— ¿Sabes, Shin-chan?—le llamó con dulzura, arrimando al niño en su regazo, abrazando esa pequeña cintura.—El día en que decidí que eras mío, también estabas llorando.

El rostro del pequeño tomó un rojizo, esta vez por la vergüenza que le producía ser llamado "Mío" por Kaito. Lo recordaba.

El día en que, sabiéndose el truco de KID, decidió subir a la azotea para esperarlo y ahí en ella, se dio cuenta porque al ladrón le gustaba tanto. Aparte de una vista hermoso que brindaba el lugar, el solo reconforte de ver la cuidad de un punto tan alto, lleno de luces, lleno de color. Avisó a los oficiales el truco del ladrón, aprovechando la soledad que tendría sin que el ladrón pudiese escapar por la azotea, ya avisados los oficiales. Y rompió en llanto aquel día, en ese lugar, tanta tristeza, tantas sonrisas falsas que dio al mundo para no mostrar cómo se sentía de ser abandonado por el que hasta ese día era el amor de su vida. Reía en medio de un llanto desesperado, por su estupidez, por haber dejado que se le escapase de las manos, deseando volver a un pasado perdido. Y aun habiendo aviso a los oficiales, el ladrón apareció apresurado por el atrevimiento que él había tenido de arruinar su vía de escape. Agarró el pequeño cuerpo, escondiéndolo, sin dejar siquiera oportunidad de reclamar y aterrizó en la azotea edificios más lejanos. Y en realidad, se hubiese molestado de no ser por la tristeza que sentía, que le permitió decir todas esas cosas al ladrón.

— Lo sé.—afirmó en acuerdo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Se quedaron ahí, sin esperar ni decir más. Kaito apoyaba su espalda a la madera fría que tenía a su espalda, teniendo a Conan recostado sobre él, sobre su regazo. Aquel día también... Hizo lo mismo. Recordaba haber tomado al pequeño detective por la cintura, haberlo jalado después de tanto hablar durante horas de historias trágicas, y antes de irse, haberlo besado mientras lloraba, habiéndole relatado al ladrón su tristeza agobiante.

Era comodidad. Se sentía cómodo y eso era lo que más te gustaba. El amor te trae paz, estar con la persona que amas debe traer aquella sensación tan cálida y pacífica.

* * *

— ¿Y Conan-kun, Kuroba-kun?—cuestionó Ran, caminando hacía el mago en conjunto de las otras dos que conversaban, totalmente ajenas.

El mago se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda por segundos a Ran, mostrándole a la capitana de karate que el pequeño descansaba dormido en su espalda. La castaña sonrió enternecida del rostro de Conan, con un Kaito aún más acaramelado que ella admirando al pequeño que descansaba lleno de paz.

Le parecía adorable.

— Kaito, ugh... ¿Es posible conocernos de algún otro lado?—preguntó acercándose al mago, mirando de cerca ese rostro que tan familiar se le hacía. Quería comprobar si en realidad podría ser ese chico de la cafetería.

Lo que vio en aquellos ojos no era nada de eso.

Había algo más que recordaba.

Aquellas orbes, violáceas, expectantes, llenas de curiosidad y diversión. Aquella mirada tan confiada, esa forma de sonreír, de hablar. ¿Porqué... porqué le recuerda tanto a aquella vez en el Bell Tree, aquel dirigible del tío de Sonoko, esa ocasión en la noche dónde... Kaito KID casi... la besa? Es demasiado estúpido. Él no puede ser Kid ¿O sí?

— ¿Q-qué ha pas-pasado?—cuestionó la voz adormilada de Conan, pasando sus dedos sobre los ojos tratando de despejar su nublada vista.

Kaito sonrió inconsciente.

— ¡Estabas durmiendo, Conan-kun!—reclamó Ran, acercándose al recién despertado, para tomarlo entre sus brazos, levantándolo a la altura de su pecho, dejando libre la espalda del mago, aunque con sinceridad, este prefería tener a su Tantei ahí y no con ella.

Shinichi era un hombre, después de todo, y la vista que podía entregar Ran desde ese ángulo no era nada sana para una mente de diecisiete. Al menos desde el punto de vista de Kaito.

— Pe-perdón... Ran-neechan—pidió el encogido, mirando de reojo a Kaito, quién trataba de disimular el ataque de celos que estaba por escaparse de él.

Vibró el bolsillo de Conan. Era el celular que tenía para él, afortunadamente no el de Shinichi. Con nerviosismo ante la mirada escéptica de Ran, desbloqueó la pantalla para ver el mensaje;

 _"Te quiero mucho, mi pequeño detective 3" -K._

Sintió sus mejillas arder, bloqueando la pantalla instintivamente, mientras Ran fruncía el ceño al leer con disimulo el mensaje. ¡Y es qué...! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Primero Conan con KID en el atraco de hace unos días, después con un chico en la cafetería y ahora la familiaridad y confianza con este chico, Kuroba. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su pequeño? ¿Tenía tres hombres o qué? ¡Y encima de que eran hombres, tres!

— ¡Kaito!—Aoko saltó al mago que atinó a atraparla en el aire. La castaña temblaba en manos del ladrón, que no sabía cómo remediar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

— ¡Aoko!—se quejó, abrazándola, mientras en su mano aparecía una bella rosa roja, que parecía recién preparada, brillante y perfumada.— No pasará nada, no hay nada aquí.

Aoko se relajó, con los codazos también de Keiko quién aprovechaba como quién no quiere la cosa. Esta vez fue el turno del encogido detective llenarse de celos, mientras Ran sonreía satisfecha de la situación de Aoko y Kuroba. Maldición, si el detective podía hacerlo, claro que el mago también, nada le costaba con ese carácter tan coqueto que poseía, practicado bajo el traje blanco de KID.

* * *

— Es peligroso.—se negó Conan, rotundo al escuchar la petición de su ladrón de esconderse para estar juntos.

— ¡Oh, Tantei-kun! Mouri-chan está contigo todos los días.. ¡Solo por hoy! ¿Sí?—animó el ladrón, tratando de convencer a Conan quién ni siquiera le miraba.

— No.—sentenció el más bajito, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras lejana la voz de Kogoro se inventaba deducciones.

Le molestaba esa actitud tan negativa de su Tantei, pero con sinceridad estaba aburrido de escuchar parlotear a Keiko de algún chico del Instituto. Ran hablar a ratos por mensajes con Eisuke, y ser los únicos que debían poner atención aún caso tan fácil como lo presentaba este. Serie de curiosidades producidas por una cosa más tierna que aterradora.

— Si no me dejas, te violaré.—le advirtió lascivo, aprovechando la distracción de las otras tres para alcanzar a susurrar en su oído.

— ¡Bakaito!—le reclamó bajito, con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza que le había causado la advertencia anterior.

El celular de Shinichi... Estaba vibrando. ¿Una llamada? ¡Maldición!

— Ran-neechan, ¡Voy al baño!—alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo. Kaito levantó su vista en dirección a él, viendo como el móvil que sacaba tenía la figura de KID, no la del balón. Era el móvil que utilizaba como Shinichi.

En el baño, encerrado con llave, Shinichi contestó la llamada apresurado. Haibara.

— _¡Kudou-kun! ¡Trato de hablar contigo hace horas!_ —reclamó la voz de la que suponía una niña de la otra línea. Conan se quedó helado. Esa no era la voz menos sonante de Haibara Ai, era la voz perfectamente madura de Miyano Shiho.

— ¿Shiho?—cuestionó debutativo, preguntándose si de verdad hablaba con su amiga o no era más que un truco de alguien por asustarlo o sobornarlo.

— _Ugh, uh, sí._ —la otra línea se oía nerviosa, incluso Conan no tenía palabras para quitar el incómodo silencio que se producía— _De eso quería hablarte, un antídoto de la APTX4869._

El corazón de Conan casi se detuvo de la propia mención de un antídoto. Una mezcla de felicidad y falta de aire hicieron presentes en el pequeño cuerpo que ahora estaba obligado a poseer, mientras la otra línea le daba casi una solución.

— _Tiene duración de una semana, ya sé cuál es el elemento que debo aumentar para extender su duración._ —una pizca de decepción atravesó al pequeño, pesando de inmediato que no sería una versión final— _E igual la cuenta para que sea definitiva, pero necesito probar la de una semana para tu reacción al dolor. No sé si lo soportarás. ¿Qué opinas?_

Esta vez dio un brinco de felicidad. Su mente se llenó de imágenes e ilusiones al volver a ser él. Ya después de no tener a Ran, con la identidad de Kaito oculta, lo único que le quedaba era deshacerse de la organización con su identidad. _Les enseñaría quién era la verdadera Silver Bullet_. Ya no más mentiras, solo él y su vida al lado de Kaito.

— Quiero intentarlo.

— _Kudou, tengo que hablarte después de los riesgos._

La línea quedó en silencio, del otro lado, habían cortado. Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones con ansia. Sabía que habían consecuencias, al transformarse en Conan,.. Aún recordaba el dolor, la asfixia, la sensación de estarse quemando, de que rompían sus huesos. Los escalofríos volvían a su cuerpo de recordar el dolor que había producido la píldora en su principio para volver Edogawa Conan.

Tecleó con rapidez un par de palabras para el ladrón desde el mismo móvil de Shinichi; _"Necesito que mañana vayas conmigo a casa del profesor Agasa. Te espero ahí a las cuatro."_ Envió el mensaje antes de salir del baño, con una sonrisa forzada. El claro, iría a las tres o antes a visitar al profesor, para conocer los riesgos del antídoto, probar si lo tomaría de inmediato o esperaría, y a las cuatro daría la noticia a Kaito.

La contestación del mago fue rápida, haciéndole recordar al menor aquellos largos dedos tan habilidosos que Kaito poseía. _"¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan? ¿Algún problema? Estaré allá."_ No es que hubiese un problema, realmente, es que había peligros. La primera vez casi perdió la vida con esto, quería volver a su cuerpo y eso implicaba peligros, porque si seguía usando los antídotos de un día no funcionarían tanto como antes y acabaría por quedar atrapado en el cuerpo de Conan.

Caminó entre los pasillos para alcanzar nuevamente el lugar donde había estado anteriormente. La mirada preocupada de Kaito fue lo primero que cruzó a sus ojos, después una Ran tecleando mensajes seguramente a Eisuke, y Keiko junto a Aoko en su propio rollo. Kogoro y el otro hombre parecían estar también en su propio mundo tratando de deducir las pistas que hasta ahora habían recorrido. La mirada del mago era obvia, estaba agobiado y lo entendía, pero no era ninguna mala sorpresa si no se consideraban los riesgos.

— Ughs, ¿Shi-shinichi?—cuestionó Ran mirando el móvil. Conan reaccionó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ran-neechan?—preguntó preocupado, tratando de alcanzar con su vista que es lo que Ran miraba con atención.

— E-él... ¿Q-qué?—Ran trataba de asimilar lo que leía. Kaito pudo revisar de reojo lo que trataba la noticia.

No, maldición.

 _"Te reto, Kaitou KID"_ Era lo único que debía leer, sabía por lo demás de quién era y no era su adorable Tantei-kun. Eran esos malditos de la organización que intentaban hacerlo aparecer y lo peor de todo, sabían su punto débil; Kudou Shinichi.

No podía decir que no.

Los peligros... El peligro que corría Shinichi.


	4. Capítulo 4 Complicaciones

Capítulo 4; {Complicaciones}

Conan suspiró. Finalmente había podido descansar después del alboroto que se había armado cuando Ran encontró esa noticia durante el caso. Aún no sabía que debía hacer, pero no dejaría que su imagen fuese manchada, definitivamente no. Se recostó en el colchón que tenía, mirando de reojo el móvil. Kaito le había prohibido volverse Shinichi o entrometerse, pero... ¿Cómo podía? Esto le resultaba demasiado confuso, pero algo sabía con claridad, amaba a Kaito y no podía dejarle solo en un momento así.

Por otra parte, el coincidente y muy afortunado antídoto de ahora podría ser la solución. Solo quizá, pero debía cuidar sus excusas, Ran había estado activa últimamente.

— ¡Ran-nee!—la llamó, la chica apareciendo segundos después a su llamada.

Ahora Kaito estaba por delante, quería arriesgarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Conan-kun?

— Mañana el profesor Agasa me pidió que fuese a almorzar con él. Haibara y yo haremos un experimento de la clase ¿Está bien?

Ran asintió desconfiada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se colocó la capucha y echó andar. Kaito había fijado un robo en cuatro días más, aceptando el reto del supuesto Kudou Shinichi. Había pensado ya todo, y esto causaba un gran problema. Los que perseguían a Kaito se habían enterado de que él estaba vivo y era una 'debilidad' para el ladrón, pues sabían su identidad civil, y por otro lado, la organización de los hombres de negro debían ya saber que su muerte no era verdadera, él seguía vivo.

La cantidad de problemas que enfrentaban su mente era demasiada, se sentía desesperado, preguntándose si podría sobrellevar una situación tal. Esperábamos que sí.

Revisó el móvil, viendo el mensaje de Kaito que le hacía recuerdo él estaría por allí a las cuatro, aún eran recién las dos.

— Aquí comienza todo.—se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba de reojo la impotente mansión de Agasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonrisa ladina de Shiho no le indicó nada bueno. La palidez anormal de la piel y aquel aspecto de debilidad impropio de ella le decían inmediatamente alguno de los riesgos del antídoto. Prefirió no hacer comentarios de ello, pero el silencio se había hecho meramente sepulcral, manteniendo miradas, compitiendo por quién tenía la razón en una batalla mental en la que solo ellos eran participes.

— Ya lo sabes.—Shiho se encogió de hombros, mientras se inclinaba hacía él— Esto te traerá muchos efectos secundarios y no sé si resistirás... La debilidad, fiebre, poca movilidad y dependiendo, diferentes ataques. No quiero arriesgarte Kudou, una vez sobreviviste a la transformación, pero para volver a la normalidad, tendrás que pasar un proceso más doloroso. Si dices que no, está bien, puedo buscar otros componentes menos arriesgados, pero piénsalo bien.

El más pequeño bajo la mirada. Entendía los riegos que corría, pero no podía esperar. Esto no debía esperar.

— Quiero tomarla.—afirmó decidido, fijando su mirada en la de Shiho.

— Te aconsejo tomarla hoy. Tu cuerpo podrá tener mejor resistencia en unos días. Ya sabes, dura una semana. Necesito investigar tu reacción para medir si resistirás la definitiva.

Conan asintió.

Agasa sonrió mientras levantaba el móvil marcando el número de Ran. Debía buscar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que pudiese creer que Conan estaría ausente por algunos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Respiró con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido corriendo en el transcurso del camino. Ya había llegado a casa del profesor Agasa, necesitaba ver a Conan y saber de una vez que era lo que pretendía. Además, en este momento no podía dejarle solo. Muchas personas en este momento lo estaban persiguiendo y Kaito lo sabía a la perfección.

Tocó el timbre, esforzándose por mostrar su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de sentirse tan hundido en una situación tal.

Le recibió la sonrisa del profesor... Y una gran Miyano Shiho, con su irónica sonrisa más marcada que como Haibara Ai. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Kaito...—la voz de Shinichi le llamó. Dirigió su mirada al baño, de donde salía el cuerpo de su Meitantei-san, al parecer recién vuelto a la normalidad.

Apenas Kaito llegó hasta Shinichi, este cayó entre sus brazos. Se notaba la debilidad a leguas.

Maldijo en voz baja, antes de dirigirse al detective imprudente. ¡Esto no le gustaba! Entendía que Shinichi quisiese volver a su cuerpo, pero resultaba contraproducente justo en esta ocasión. ¡En este momento! ¡Dos organizaciones tras de él...!

— ¡Shinichi! Maldición, no deberías...—reclamó, mientras sujetaba con toda su fuerza al detective que de no ser por él, hubiese dado en el suelo.

La debilidad y la palidez de la piel habían sido los primeros síntomas en mostrarse.

— Y-yo que-quería...—Shinichi pronunció con cierta dificultad, el aire casi escapándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran caminó sigilosa entre las calles. Debía mantener cuidado, porque esto era meterse en la privacidad de alguien, de Conan en especial. No le había seguido horas antes porque hubiese sido peligroso, además la extraña llamada de Agasa con una excusa como esa la hacía dudar. De ser así, quería despedirse, de todas formas.

Llegó hasta la gran mansión, pasando las rejas que yacían abiertas. Se sentía horrible de querer espiar por las ventanas, pero quería averiguar algo, y esto no la detendría, por supuesto. Cuando vio por la ventana... Lo que vio dentro la dejó helada.

¿También Shinichi? ¡¿Con el mismo chico?! ¡Si es Shinichi y aquel desconocido de la cafetería estaban besándose! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Reprimió un grito a punto de salir, echándose a correr antes de que alguien pudiese verla. Algo más que agregar a su lista de cosas inconclusas que debía resolver;

Comenzando con; Conan se deja besar por KID. Conan le miente para ir a una cafetería y encontrarse con un chico que tenía casi la misma edad que ella misma, y no parecen ser solo amigos. Conan le dijo hoy que vendría a casa de Agasa para una tarea con Ai, pero ninguno de ambos estaba ahí, solo una chica parecida a la pequeña Haibara. Aparte Shinichi había vuelto y estaba besándose con el mismo chico que vio aquel día en la cafetería con Conan.

Ya verían... A ella no se le puede mentir.

— Tsk.—se quejó, revisando con detalle cada una de las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza en este momento.

Conseguiría averiguar y desmentir cada cosa de la que ahora tenía duda; especialmente las relacionadas con sus mentirosos, Conan y Shinichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!—exclamó Kaito, con su voz finalmente encendida.

Esta discusión no era necesaria, y el ladrón no cedería.

— ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Kaito!—la voz débil de Shinichi trató de reclamar, sin embargo decayó rápidamente en las primeras palabras.

Lo sabía, sabía que el ladrón jamás cedería a sus ideas, pero no había vuelto a ser Kudou Shinichi por nada. En cuatro días, un falso Shinichi Kudou se enfrentaría a él, quizá para matarlo y le crearía mala fama al detective, tanto como podía herir a Kaito que le resultaba mucho más importante. La organización de los hombres de negro descubriría que él vivía, pero nada de eso le importaba, su única misión era velar por Kaito, con su permiso o sin él.

— ¡Entiéndelo, Shinichi! Si te pasa algo, no sé que haré. Estás débil, no puedes.—afirmó Kaito, tratando de hacerle entender.

— ¿Qué haré yo si algo te pasa a ti? ¡El que está en peligro eres tú, Kaito!—continuó, reclamando, para finalmente suspirar.—No asistiré solo si me prometes algo; Tienes que volver.

— No te preocupes.—el ladrón asintió, volviendo a acercarse al detective para besarle.

Era una preocupación mutua por ambos, no querer permitirse arriesgar al otro en ninguna circunstancia, pero este era un juego, estaban jugando ambos y a su vez colocando las manos al juego. No por lo que sobrevenía... Si no por la dama que decidía investigarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Uh? ¿De verdad te han ido a buscar?—Ran le cuestionó, claramente sin creer la mentira que le contaban.

— Uh, sí, Ran-neechan.—la voz de Conan del otro lado de la línea confirmó— Será algunos días, mis papás quieren que pase con ellos, lo siento, Ran-nee.

— No te preocupes, Conan-kun—Ran se encogió de hombros, revisando las pocas palabras que había escrito en su cuaderno, los apuntes de todo lo que tenía sobre las mentiras de Conan hasta la actualidad.— Regresa pronto.

La línea quedó segundos después en silencio, mientras que Ran sonreía, mirando de reojo al armario. Ya verían Conan, Shinichi, aquel chico y ese ladrón, con quién se metían al tratar de engañarla. A una Mouri no se le engaña.


	5. Capítulo 5 Vamos a saber la verdad

Capítulo 5; {Vamos a saber la verdad.}

— Shinichi, tengo que hablar contigo.—Ran declaró finalmente, antes de colgar el móvil.

Llevaba hablando con Shinichi sus veinte minutos, utilizando la excusa del anuncio de su enfrentamiento con Kaitou Kid. Hoy sería el día, aquel en que estaba decidida a encontrarse con ese ladrón atrevido, y a su vez, vigilar a Shinichi, que se había besado con el mismo chico con el que Conan estaba en aquella cafetería.

Su padre, con su atención puesta en otras cosas, ni siquiera colocó atención al repentino cambio de aspecto que Ran se proporcionó así misma, que si bien no le gustaba el maquillaje, no quiere decir que no supiese utilizarlo. Un abrigo negro bastante disimulado junto a unos jeans oscuros a juego, botines que se les hacían cómodos para correr. Además, sus labios con un ligero tinte rosa, sus ojos con lentillas cafés, cosa que aquellas iris azules no relucieran tanto, y su pelo, aquello tan característico en ella estaba totalmente liso, amarrado en una coleta alta dejando absolutamente nada de sus mechones.

Kaitou KID había puesto como objetivo las joyas gemelas, aquellos Zafiro y Rubí proporcionados con la misma forma. La entrada al museo estaría normal, debido a que el Inspector Nakamori no tenía permisos para sellar totalmente un espacio público, y aparte de ello, se resguardaba en Sonoko, que sabía únicamente que ella iría para saber algo, ya que, al igual que a todos, no les diría lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

Aunque de solo pensar en aquello que había visto de Conan sabía que el rojo le subía por todo el rostro, estaba bastante presente, así que... ¿Su pequeño Conan no era tan pequeño, eh?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se miró al espejo por última vez, aquel pulcro traje blanco que siempre debía adornar su presencia y, recordando todo aquello a lo que temía, buscó los labios de Shinichi con desespero, porque esta podía ser una de esas veces en que podía no regresar. Tenía miedo, pero él era el gran ladrón de blanco, el mago de Luna plateada.

— No lo hagas así,—Shinichi rogó, sintiendo aquellos labios dulces sobre los suyos— Volverás después de todo.

Kaito asintió, aunque en verdad dudaba de ello. Pretendía dejar a Shinichi resguardado en las mejores manos, las de Jii-chan y las de Agasa, porque sabía que este detective impulsivo como él, podría desobedecer la regla que habían establecido de que él tenía que estar seguro, después de todo, aquella organización sabía de su más preciada joya, Kudou Shinichi. Y ahora la estaba amenazando, amenazándolo a él con ella.

Había comprendido el mensaje en su principio.

Se separó de Shinichi, quedándose con aquel sabor un poco amargo debido al reciente café consumido del detective, sintiéndose casi como desesperado y cogió la ropa de civil que había preparado, colocándose la vestimenta por sobre el traje de blanco, elegantemente resguardado de tal manera que el de ladrón no se doblase de ninguna manera. Por última vez llamó a Jii-chan, este informándole que todos los preparativos del robo estaban listos y organizados ya en su sitio, el resto era cosa de él. Aún quedaban dos horas para el robo, sin embargo, era hora de partir. Al mismo tiempo sonando la bocina del coche del profesor Agasa. En esta ocasión, había decidido hacer los preparativos desde la casa de Jii y la de Shinichi, a la perfección sabía que su propia casa estaba llena de vigilantes que querían saber de sus trucos.

Shiho fue quién les recibió, sentando en la parte delantera junto a Agasa sostenía un maletín con frascos en su interior. Muy al contrario de lo que Kaito quería en su principio, la científica regresada a su cuerpo se había tardado menos de dos horas en enterarse de que él era el flameante ladrón, comentando a Agasa al mismo minuto. Ellos sin embargo no deseaban interferir en la decisión de Kaito y la relación que este mantenía con Shinichi.

— Hora de irnos.—la voz de Agasa sonó tenue, un poco preocupado, echando a andar el coche, ya con el cielo oscurecido.

La científica tomó un frasco blanco, el líquido de dentro más transparente, y se lo entregó a Kaito.

— Si te hieren, tómalo, te ayudará.—la muchacha aclaró antes de dejar el pequeño frasco sobre los dedos del ladrón, quién sonriendo ladino, lo escondió entre su ropa. Desde ya, sabía bien que debía usar primero que nada aquel chaleco anti-balas.

En cambio, el detective solo miró la ventana desesperado, aquello sintiéndose en sus ojos chispeantes, esos de los cual Shiho sabía lo que planeaban, sin embargo, de esto no debía enterarse Kaito. Shinichi era la última persona que aceptaría quedarse en un auto sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran sonrió al hallarse a la delantera de la joya, observándola con atención. Había estado repasando un poco de los robos del ladrón, porque tenía la idea de descubrir algo que ayudase en sus sospechas aún no resueltas.

La joya era preciosa, aunque como siempre, no podía alcanzarse aquella caja en la que estaba guardada. Sabía que debería tener algún sistema para que no fuese robada con facilidad, pero conociendo a ese ladrón, aquello de seguro no importaba.

Esperó paciente, pues seguro aún quedaban treinta minutos para la hora acordada. Su nuevo disfraz había funcionado bien, Sonoko no estaba muy enterada de lo que pasaba, pero había aprobado la nueva apariencia al ni siquiera ella descubrirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito se había marchado hace ya una hora. Shinichi no podía creerse ese vacío que lo llenaba en aquel momento, mientras él observaba a las personas pasar. Jii-chan también estaba junto a ellos, pero no le impediría ir. Shinichi Kudou era él que había retado a Kaitou KID, así que el verdadero Shinichi aparecería.

Tomó la chaqueta, colocándose aquel gorro de lana por sobre la cabeza para abrir la puerta del coche. Jii-chan le observó alarmado, mientras que Agasa sonreía, sabía que aunque dijese algo no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Joven Shinichi!—Jii exclamó, tratando de detenerlo.

— Lo siento, Jii-san, pero no puedo quedarme esperando aquí.—declaró el detective, bajándose finalmente. Por la mente de Jii cruzó que Kudou era exactamente igual de impulsivo que su pequeño joven amo.

Avanzó entre la gente, sus personas seleccionados como sospechosas moviéndose de un lado a otro, el falso Shinichi que había dado la cara yacía frente a las cámaras, y no dudaba en que esto acabaría mal. Porque si ese Shinichi llegaba a ser algo fuera de sus límites, no iba a titubear en exponer la identidad de esas personas y la razón de todo el problema, ya desde sí, su organización supiese o no supiese, él estaba presente si o sí, así que si se exponía de verdad era lo mismo que dejarle ahí.

El lugar que más le convenía era la vía de escape de Kaito, la principal, donde de seguro también esperarían aquellas personas. Caminó cuidadoso por el museo, debido a la protección, cada lugar estaba especialmente protegido. Lo sentía por Kaito, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras se arriesgaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran notó algo extraño. Por la TV que podía ver en el gran salón, el que hablaba en la cámara tenía un defecto que Shinichi no. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a su alrededor, una figura adentrándose por las escaleras con sigilo impropio. Inmediatamente, sus pasos se dirigieron tras de él, sus sospechas queriendo confirmarse de si trataba o no de Kaitou Kid. No era algo dentro de sí querer atraparlo, solo quería hacerle una pregunta, y esperaba que esta fuese contestada. Porque si no, esta vez el ladrón conocería a la campeona de karate.

Siguió los pasos cuidadosa, sabía que debía ser lo más sigilosa que pudiera, pues si él la llegaba a ver huiría.

Y ahí, abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea. Se quedó helada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces del lugar fueron apagadas, como es costumbre, sin embargo, el recinto fue iluminado con pequeñas bellas luces azules destellantes que se encendieron como si de estrellas se tratasen. Era hermoso, para los ojos de aquellos ilusionados espectadores. Los policías, distraídos en aquellas luces, no notaron como la joya encendía aquella extraña luz que mezclaba el rojo del fuego y el azul eléctrico del zafiro y el rubí. Entre tanto, el falso Shinichi se movía con aquella sonrisa arrogante, quitándose en el trayecto la máscara que hasta ese momento usaba.

Este, para ellos, era el momento de acabar con su único obstáculo para encontrar a Pandora, Kaitou KID.

— Ya verá este maldito ladrón.

Tras de él, Snake expresó su felicidad en cuanto avanzaba el plan. Al parecer, la investigación de _ese hombre,_ había resultado, finalmente una debilidad de ese ladrón que pudiesen utilizar a su antojo, porque KID no había tardado al reaccionar en cuanto el anuncio se dio por enterado en todos los medios. Y aún si no sabía que eran ellos, el interés que había mostrado era inmediato, lo que comprobaban sus sospechas, Kudou Shinichi, la única persona capaz de corromper la mentalidad de ese ladrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡¿EH?!—Ran expresó su sorpresa, retrocediendo. Esto no podía ser, reconocía inmediatamente aquellos ojos azules, aún cuando permanecían ocultos bajo la capucha insuficiente para cubrir del todo aquel conocido rostro.

— ¿Disculpa?—Shinichi cuestionó, observando a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, en primera instancia sin reconocerla, hasta haber escuchado aquella exclamación con la voz marcada de su mejor amiga.

— T-tú... ¿N-no estabas abajo?—Ran le preguntó desviando su mirada de la perceptiva de Shinichi. Sería descubierto, y no esperaba encontrarse con Shinichi, si no con KID.

— ¿Ran?—El detective ignoró la interrogante de su sospechosa, acercándose con lentitud. No podía creer que la chica llegase a tales extremos, aunque aún no sabía las razones.

Ran acabó suspirando, para luego darle una sonrisa un poco cansada.

— Joder, Shinichi... ¿Siempre me tienes que descubrir?—el detective rió ante el comentario, para quitarle la capucha a la chica que la cubría. De hecho, de no ser por aquella voz tan melodiosa, no la hubiese reconocido de aspecto, al ser casi una persona diferente vestida y arreglada así.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, de todas maneras, Ran?—había preguntado, sus manos escondiéndose en sus bolsillos mientras miraba con sigilo las entradas disponibles. Había un gran riesgo aquí.

Movió sus dedos inquietos, en su principio sin saber cómo contestarle. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a abrir finalmente la boca cuando había sido empujada contra la pared del costado desde donde daba la puerta de entrada. Quiso reclamar, preguntándose por que Shinichi había hecho una cosa tal, más el detective había tapado los labios de la muchacha hace unos segundos, asegurándose de que ningún quejido saldría de ahí. Casi después de aquello, la puerta había sido abierta con fuerza, azotando la pared que tenía a su costado, mientras ellos eran obligados a esconderse tras ese pequeño cuadro de entrada.

Snake, más dos hombres con armas en cada mano, y finalmente un muchacho mucho más joven, sosteniendo en sus manos la máscara de Shinichi fueron los que adentraron, cada uno con esas sonrisas llenas de ironías y satisfacción tan propias de criminales sucios. Shinichi chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, su dedo índice dándole un gesto a Ran para guardar silencio.

— ¿KID sabe que debe venir aquí?—uno de aquellos que él no conocía había cuestionado a Snake, un poco impaciente mirando el reloj de mano que poseía.

— Sí.—el chico que se había disfrazado de Shinichi le respondió campante— Creo que comprendió la amenaza, además recibió mi pequeña invitación.

Snake ladeó una sonrisa complacida, mirando el cielo azul, desde aquella posición donde el edifico permitía mejor vista hacía el cielo, mostrándose la Luna que parecía plata tan resplandeciente.

 _Maldición._ Shinichi pensó con desespero, Kaito no le había dicho absolutamente nada de aquella invitación amenazante que había recibido. _Este estúpido ladrón se quiere meter solo en este lío, sin saber que ya estoy metido yo._ Se sentía un poco agotado por aquello, sabiéndose las consecuencias de todo esto que provocaban las personas que perseguían a Kaito. Si los hombres de negro lo descubrían, llamaría la atención que él no estuviese muerto. _Y no lo dejaré solo._ Finalmente, sus pensamientos se vieron inundados de los recuerdos de Kaito, aquellos que tanto apreciaba y que tan bien había tenido guardados. No dejaría que nadie le arrebatase aquello, aunque Ran significase un problema en este instante. _Esta chica, acabará enterándose de todo si esto continúa así._

Y nuevamente, la puerta metálica resonó, aquel chillido molesto al ser abierta. Supo de inmediato que el traje que ondeaba desde allí con el viento sería la de Kaito, incluso el silencio sepulcral llegando en su totalidad, acompañados solamente del sonido de la ventisca correr.

— Ohh,—podía ver desde su posición oculta como Snake sonreía, mirando en dirección a la entrada— Por fin ha llegado el ladrón de blanco.

Miró de reojo a Ran, ella que buscaba con su limitado campo de visión la figura del ladrón, porque aún tenía muchas preguntas para él. Regresando su vista a Shinichi, este sonreía juguetón, el reloj con agujas llenas de anestecia apuntando a ella directo a su cuello. ¿Porqué...?

 **. . .**


	6. Capítulo 6 Mejor dormida, bella dama

Capítulo 6: {Mejor dormida, bella dama.}

La aguja se enterró en su cuello, con los segundos corriendo dándole un insoportable sueño y cansancio. Observó por última vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Shinichi, sin poder encontrar una respuesta que la dejase satisfecha. _¿Porqué lo hizo? ¿Qué tenía que ocultarme?_

— Perdón, Ran. Tú no te involucrarás en esto.—el detective le susurró, sosteniendo su cuerpo que apartó, colocándolo por detrás de las puertas, bien escondida y en la mejor posición posible.

Salió de su escondite, la capucha aún puesta y la fortuna de los aparatos de Agasa adaptados acompañándolo. Caminaba con lentitud, cómo si no le importase la presencia de quién quiera que estuviera allí. Las armas que apuntaban a Kaito le decían que de ninguna forma el ladrón saldría impune, y él no se quedaría a esperar que Kaito cayese para ir a socorrerlo. Estaban metidos en esto juntos.

Snake miró con sorpresa al muchacho que estaba ahora tras de ellos, con una sonrisa ladina que había dejado helado al ladrón. ¿Por qué Shinichi venía a irrumpir ahora? ¡Si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría! _Podía esperárselo._ Sabía desde el primer instante que Shinichi no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero era una locura salir solo con aparatos cuándo estos tipos portaban armas.

— Lo siento,—la voz de Shinichi resonó con sarcasmo— Pero no podía dejar que utilizaran mi identidad sin mi consentimiento.

— ¿Kudou?—Snake lució contrariado. Él pensaba que ese detective no iba a aparecer, no, pensaba que de hecho estaba muerto. Esa era la información que había recibido de su jefe, Kudou Shinichi no podía estar con vida.

— ¡El mismo y el original!—Shinichi sonrió altivo, dejando caer el balón a sus pies. Su sonrisa a ojos de Kaito parecía incluso retorcida.

— Ha,—Snake recuperó la compostura, apuntándole con el arma— No me eres problema, acabaré contigo y con el ladrón, pensarán que se han matado y saldremos libre de esto.

— Tsk.—Kaito chasqueó la lengua— Se te olvida con quién estás tratando, Snake.—su sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara, sus ojos violáceos ocultos bajo la sombra del mismo sombrero, dándole un aspecto macabro.

— ¡Cállate! Dame la joya, KID.—ordenó Snake, ya cansado de la situación y burlas recibidas.

Shinichi dejó su cabeza caer casi al completo a su hombro izquierdo, mirándolo mientras reía. Esto no debía pasar de aquí y el tiempo se agotaba, la anestesia dejaría de hacer efecto en Ran. El balón que antes estaba en el suelo dio en el rostro de Snake después de la certera patada de Shinichi, dejándolo inconsciente. No iba a retrasar más esto, no tenía tiempo.

— _¡Meitantei-san!_ —el ladrón gritó, sin habérselo esperado.

El detective asintió en respuesta, dándole a entender al ladrón lo que solo ellos podían saber. El siguiente en caer fue el que había tomado la identidad de Shinichi y finalmente el otro, que no parecía demasiado interesante.

— ¿No podías esperar, Tantei-kun?—Kaitou rió, mientras sus zapatos adelantaban hasta él, cargando las joyas gemelas.

— ¡Cl-claro que no!—respondió con un tenue sonrojo, retrocediendo instintivamente. Se le había olvidado que Ran ya podría haber despertado.

— Podía hacerlo solo, ya sabes.—le recordó—No debiste haberte arriesgado.

— Podías hacerlo tú solo con tres armas apuntándote. No seas tan orgulloso, no pretendía dejarte solo igual.—Shinichi suspiró, dejando su cabeza caer contra el pecho del ladrón.

— Gracias,—Kaito rodeó al detective con sus brazos, estrujándolo contra él. Quería abrazarlo y no soltarle, por un momento pensó que Shinichi saldría mal de todo esto. Le tomó del mentón, mirando aquel rostro que recibía la luz de la Luna llena, y solo podía pensar en que esta joya relucía mucho más que alguna otra, estando a la luz de la luna o no. El detective estaba sonrojado por aquella cercanía, y esa concentración de Kaito en él. Acabó la distancia entre ellos, dejando que sus labios se rozaron con suavidad aumentando la intensidad.

Era incómodo para Shinichi.

— Kai-kaito...—el detective rogó atención— Es-están des-desmayados... N-no.

— No pueden vernos, Shinichi, déjame tenerte.

Hubiese respondido, pero Kaito acalló su boca con un beso intenso, atrapando sus muñecas para dejarlas contra la pared. Estaba desesperado, no podía evitar querer tenerlo en una situación como esta.

— Kai-kai...—suspiró con dificultad, inclinando un poco su cabeza al Kaito haberse enterrado en su cuello.

Mierda.

— ¡Shinichi!—una voz chillona, de mujer llamó tras de ellos, alarmándolos.

Ambos conocían bien esa voz, sin embargo el ladrón solo chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Por qué esta chica debía interrumpirlos?

— R-ran...—Shinichi lucía pálido, mientras alejaba con suavidad a Kaito de él.

— ¡Explícamelo! ¡Tú también, estúpido ladrón atrevido!—Ran acercó hacía ambos, con paso decidido— ¡Me dirás porque tanto a Conan como a Shinichi los tienes así! ¡Dímelo ahora!

En ese instante, Kaitou Kid jamás había sentido más miedo. La chica había dado en un punto clave en las que las mentiras terminan y salen a la luz, dos verdades que eran mejor ocultas. Se paralizó, mostrándole a Shinichi su aspecto pálido, intentando idear cualquier cosa convincente para la chica. Esto era peor que enfrentar a Snake, y eso que éstos estaban desmayados en el suelo. Más bien incluso cómo Kuroba temblaba ante Ran, lo habían dejado sin palabras, sin saber cómo contestarle. ¿Qué debía decir? Había sabido incluso lo de Conan, todo por un estúpido error de información que había tenido.

— ¡Habla, KID!—Ran aseveró, mientras su cercanía progresaba hasta ellos, arrebatándole literalmente a Shinichi de las manos.— Quiero saber porque este estúpido detective se deja besarse por ti, y porque has hecho lo mismo con Conan en tu anterior robo. ¡Dilo, o no dudaré en encontrarte y mandarte a Nakamori-san!

Tragó grueso. Demasiado tarde, ya no podía huir de esta situación. Quizá y aunque huyera, la chica no sabía su identidad pero no dudaba de su capacidad para encontrarlo. Era inteligente, y muy ruda. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¡No solo era su secreto, si no también el de Shinichi! No podía abrir la boca nada más, decírselo todo sin haberlo hablado antes con el detective. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que dejar que el gas somnífero liberase desde él y asegurarse no de aspirar, asegurándole lo mismo a Shinichi, Ran en cambio cayó por segunda vez a brazos de Morfeo, aunque en esta ocasión no lo quisiera ni mínimamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Una tenue sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios. Jamás la había visto, solo ahora podía descubrir la hermosura de ésta, esa curva casi perfecta y sensual que apreciaba. Ahora se daba cuenta del problema. No era que el chico apareciese en sus robos, inconscientemente él lo provocaba, insinuándolo, dando espectáculos seguidos, pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo sentía cosas tan fuertes por el detective? ¡¿Y porqué?! No podía, en el mundo de la ley eran naturales enemigos, y él tenía una misión que quería completar antes de abandonar su trabajo nocturno. Le resultaba extraño, casi desesperante sentirse con la necesidad de estar en compañía de él, incluso pensándole._

 _Estaba llegando al límite con la locura, y no quería pasar esa barrera, pues significaría que su extravagancia le llevaría a un peligro de cárcel seguro. Quizá habían hablado más que como enemigos esa vez, incluso parecían dos viejos amigos contándose anécdotas tristes, pero que merecían la atención, reconfortándose el uno al otro y dándose apoyo, pero había sido únicamente esa vez. Solo deseaba esos labios una vez más, besándolo, correspondiéndole, cómo aquel día, en el que robó su primer beso._

— ¡KAITO!—Shinichi le despertó de su ensoñación. Después de semejante idiotez cometida había dejado que el gas somnífero también llegase a él. ¡Pésima decisión, pues, se había puesto a delirar con los labios del detective!— ¡Despierta de una vez, idiota, y dime que pretendes con esto!—Kudou apuntó el cuerpo de Ran, que estaba acomodada en el suelo. Los policías abajo comenzaban a retirarse, pues al parecer KID había huido con la joya.

— Uh,—se retorció, apresurándose a levantar.— ¡No sabía que hacer, Shin-chan! ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Sería contar dos secretos, no solo el mío y lo sabes!

El detective suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. No le convencía la excusa barata, sin embargo al menos tenía minutos más para decidir que harían. Contar lo debían decir a Ran no iba a ser fácil, serían muchas mentiras reveladas solo por una falta de discreción.

— No lo sé aún, sinceramente.—Shinichi se dejó vencer por el cansancio, sintiendo sus músculos caídos, casi sin fuerza— ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué soy Conan? ¿Qué le he mentido durante más de un año ocultándole mi identidad? La hice sufrir, Kaito, lo sabes también. Buscó refugio en otra persona, me sacará en cara el no haberle dicho que estaba ahí.

Eso había dolido. El ladrón se había sentido dolido con esas palabras del detective, lo sabía, pero de haberle dicho antes lo de Conan, ahora mismo no estarían ambos ahí— Yo...—no supo que decirle. Igualmente eran mejores amigos, pero con esas palabras podía excluirlo de su vida con facilidad. No le había sentado bien.— Perdón, Shinichi. No lo pensé así.—suspiró, también, dejando que sus manos cayesen al costado de su cuerpo, ahora solo quería hablar, no estaba preocupándose por lucir— Sé que es una mentira muy grande, yo no la conozco demasiado, mi identidad es algo mínimo.—Shinichi pudo escuchar el sarcasmo en lo último dicho— Si quieres puedo decirle que me he metido tanto contigo cómo con Conan, solo necesitaré que no me acuse con Nakamori. Así no estarás en riesgo.

Se decían palabras amables, Kaito ofreciéndose para salvarle el cuello a Shinichi, pero a su vez parecía que se lanzaban golpes bajos, cómo directo al orgullo. Kaito había dicho en su mayoría con mucha sinceridad todo, pero la idea involucraba a su vez asumir que Shinichi se salvaría así mismo, sin importarle el cariño de Kaito. Como traicionar la confianza del otro.

— Kaito, no quería decir eso.—Shinichi se retractó, percatando inmediatamente el problema. Había dañado al ladrón con sus palabras. Decir a Ran que era Conan hubiese significado la inexistencia de su relación— Sabes qué-

— Déjalo así.—el ladrón pidió, arrodillándose ante Ran.—Le diré quién soy, que solo jugué con ambos, no te culpará a ti, me odiará a mi. ¿Está bien?

Una irremediable tristeza había invadido al detective. Jamás había herido a Kaito, no sabía cómo tratarle ni cómo solucionarlo. Básicamente porque el mago jamás se rendía y solía sonreír aún cuando era maltratado, sabía a la perfección que debía estar muy dolido para rendirse. Quería responderle, hacerlo recordar lo que siempre iba a tener que estar presente. Estaban juntos, no dejaría que el ladrón asumiese todo, salvándolo a él.

— Está despertando.—Kaito anunció. A Shinichi se la había hecho demasiado tarde para responder y simplemente lo había dejado herido.

— ¡Ki-KID!—la voz de Ran se hizo presente, retrocediendo, mientras veía al ladrón con duda.

— Discúlpeme, señorita.—Kaito le sonrió a modo de disculpa— Me he colocado nervioso, pero le daré su explicación.—Ran esta vez pensó seguía durmiendo, sin embargo Shinichi le hacía despertar de aquella ilusión— Perdone ser un desconsiderado, he sido yo quién a jugado con ambos _Meitantei_ y usted está en todo el derecho de odiarme, Mouri.

Ran se levantó, propinándole una patada en el mismo momento. Le había hecho hervir la sangre, así que Ran seguía sin cesar sus golpes al ladrón quién solo recibía una cantidad de puñetazos y patadas increíbles hacía él. Incluso hilos de sangre podían escaparse de su boca, Ran lo había herido. La chica se detuvo justo antes de que su pie diera contra el rostro del ladrón, pues éste ni siquiera había parpadeado, es cómo si simplemente esperara el golpe, y aquello no podía doler más a Shinichi, viéndolo ser herido sin tener capacidad para responder o hablar, se había quedado en una parálisis temporal.

— ¿Porqué...?—Ran cuestionó, dudosa. Si le hubiese gustado el juego posiblemente Kaito habría esquivado sus golpes.

El ladrón ladeó una sonrisa antes de lanzarse hacía el cielo, como siempre, habiendo dejado la joya. Sabía que Shinichi podía encargarse de Snake y su grupo, no necesitaba que estuviese con él para poder hacer ese trabajo, de hecho... Shinichi no necesitaba de Kaito en nada.

La chica volteó hacía el detective, que lucía desorbitado. Quiso acercarse para consolarle, aún con la idea de que solo había sido utilizado por el ladrón, pero Shinichi le rechazó, apartado su mano. Kaito le había dejado. Así, sin más, sin esperar respuesta había hecho todo por sí solo para después dejarle.

— ¿Shinichi?—Ran preguntó, mirándolo. El detective parecía afectado, como entre la desesperación y la tristeza.

— No es nada, vamos.—

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después aún no podía contactar con Kaito. Jii no le había dado ninguna información, al parecer el ladrón simplemente se había encerrado, sin hacer planes. Aún el antídoto no acababa, Ran venía a verle, quizá preocupa por el supuesto afectado de lo que el ladrón había hecho con él e igualmente siempre que intentaba sacar algo del detective, éste esquivaba lo que fuese a decirle.

Quizá todo lo que había pasado, pasaba por una razón. De no haber sido Conan, su interés por el ladrón jamás habría crecido, sus palabras inconscientemente habían herido al ladrón, siendo que éste aseguraba siempre quererle.

Se sentía estúpido.

El día parecía acompañarle. Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero las nubes grises cernían el cielo. Desde su habitación todo parecía oscuro, con un ambiente melancólico. Quería disculparse, pero le avergonzaba siquiera ir a Ekoda para buscarle. El antídoto terminaría mañana, él se había encargado de que el robo de KID no pasaba los límites, entregó la joya, se encargó de Snake y compañía, siéndole de ayuda el FBI.

— Kaito,...—murmuró para si, dejando que su cara diese contra la almohada.

Ran vendría para la cena, pero... Se sentía cansado de la mentira. Kaito había mentido por él, mientras que solo había permitido que todo pasara frente a él. Estaba decidido, le diría a Ran cuál era la verdad y el porqué de las misteriosas cosas de Conan y él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella tarde, después de recibirla, Shinichi no le permitió comenzar a hacer la comida, si no que la guió al salón. Esta vez quería decirle todo lo que le aprisionaba, todo lo que había herido a Kaito y quién era éste. No pensaba mentirle más a Ran, si de verdad era su amiga, tendría que entender, así como secretamente él entendió ella se fuese con Eisuke. La observó, mientras la chica cambiaba su expresión a medida que él recitaba aquella historia que parecía trágica. Había dicho todo lo que debía decir, pero a quién debía odiar Ran no era a KID, si no a él.

La muchacha, una vez él hubo terminado, se colocó de pie, le miró con ojos llorosos y abandonó la mansión en medio de lágrimas desesperadas.

— Los hice sufrir...—


	7. Capítulo 7 Intentemos Superarlo

**Capítulo 7; {Intentemos superarlo}**

Los zumbidos llenaban sus oídos. Su corazón palpitaba con excesiva fuerza contra su pecho, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y todo su cuerpo sudaba. Su cuerpo no daba más del calor y la desesperación le subía peligrosamente. Finalmente, el antídoto y su tiempo limitado habían de acabar, pero se sentía incluso con náuseas y constantes mareos que paraban por pocos segundos, sólo para volver al rato. Shiho se lo había advertido y él ignoró esas advertencias, al menos mientras no hicieran presencia.

Ahora le estaban ahogando lentamente, quitándole el aliento. Sentía cada vez más como parecía todo en él quemarse, arrastrándolo a una dolorosa agonía. En aquel momento, acabó perdiendo el conocimiento, nublándose la vista.

°3°

Shiho, entre tanto, recién llegada a la mansión Kudou, buscó el que debería ser el cuerpo ya encogido del detective. Ella había tomado un antídoto de más larga duración, usándose a sí misma como prueba para los futuros antídotos, aunque veía que el resultado de ello podría dejar a Kudou por largo tiempo en cama, debido a sus efectos. Por ahora, solo llevó el cuerpo inconsciente del niño a la cama del mayor. Seguramente, el detective debería vivir en su casa de ahora en más, puesto que dudaba que Mouri le recibiese.

— Eres un temerario ¿Lo sabes, no?—la chica reclamó, recostándose con cansancio a un lado. Las ojeras se le hacían notorias, su cuerpo apenas resistía los constantes cambios. Utilizarse a sí misma como conejillo de indias no le convenía, pero aún el "definitivo" no podía quedar.

Sabiéndose que no tendría respuesta, sólo observó con aquella tristeza impropia que solía ocultar el cuerpo tendido del detective. _Este muchacho es la única persona que sabe lo que de verdad soy, y aun así, está aquí._ Siempre iba a admirarlo, por esa personalidad tan especial que poseía, pero este muchacho sólo podía ser de alguien magnífico, de Kaitou Kid. Lástima que en este momento incluso Kuroba estuviese resentido, Shiho notaba como ahora más que nunca, Kudou necesitaba del apoyo de alguien.

Sin que el menor se diese cuenta, puesto su estado de inconsciencia, tomó el móvil perteneciente a Edogawa Conan, y marcó uno de los únicos números que había aprendido. Esto era un último recurso para cuando el detective se le ocurrían ideas locas. La otra línea sonó por largo rato, pero sabía, el ladrón debería contestar. Así lo hizo.

— _¿S-sí?—_ la voz de la otra línea sonó temblorosa, Shiho rió suavemente.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tu príncipe azul esta inconsciente, y está teniendo pesadillas.—Shiho aclaró, mirando de reojo a Conan que murmuraba palabras inteligibles con una fiebre subida.

No esperó mucho más para cortar. Ahora era opción del ladrón venir o no, mientras debería cuidar del pequeño príncipe en peligro. Miyano solo tenía un pensamiento, la última fórmula para el antídoto definitivo estaba completo, pero quizá sus cálculos habían sido erróneos, la transformación devuelta podía costarle incluso la vida al detective, y no sabía a ciencia cierta el porcentaje de posibilidad de esto. También cabía la posibilidad de que cayese en coma, no quería arriesgarse a que el menor supiera hasta saber una solución para este problema.

°3°

Podía escuchar desde su posición la puerta ser casi azotada en un intento vano de golpear la puerta. Sus ojos recién se abrían con pereza, estaba recién despertando. Se levantó despegándose rápido de la cama, la noche sumergía la mansión para este momento, aún el cuerpo inconsciente del menor parecía bastante afectado, con cambios bruscos en todo su crecimiento.

Descendió con lentitud las escaleras, sabiéndose la primera y casi única opción que aparecería por aquella puerta. Tan solo abrirla, la figura del ladrón con aspecto desesperado, nervioso y respiración entre cortada, como si hubiese corrido, le recibían fuera. Le dio paso al interior en el cuál Kaito prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación superior, la perteneciente a Shinichi. Como esperaba, ahí se hallaba, pero de verlo su corazón momentáneamente dejó de latir por aquellos cortos segundos. El pequeño lucía pálido, incluso entre la oscuridad se distinguía un ferviente sudor, y se escuchaba a lo alto como murmuraba con dificultad nombres a los que no alcanzaba a terminar. La científica apareció tras de él, Kuroba por fin tomó consciencia de lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, la pregunta que lo asolaba era porque ella, habiéndoselo tomado en un tiempo parecido al del menor, seguía estando igual y 'pareciese' en perfectas condiciones.

— El pequeño príncipe tiene fiebre. El antídoto terminó para él.—Shiho se apresuró a decirle, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Por qué a ti no?—Kaito no dudó en preguntar, acercándose silencioso hasta el lado del menor para colocar su fría mano sobre la frente de este.

— Estoy utilizando un antídoto muy parecido a la versión final.—dijo simplemente— Quizá pudiese yo morir al final, es sólo una prueba, igualmente, ese mismo riesgo corre Edogawa si quiere el antídoto que lo hará Shinichi Kudou para siempre, puede morir o quedar en coma.

Los ojos violáceos de Kaito se abrieron súbitamente, su rostro distorsionado y el aire faltándole. Esa idea ni siquiera le dejaba respirar con la misma facilidad que siempre, llegaba incluso a ahogarlo. Shiho se volteó totalmente hasta él.

— Yo sé que él lo elegirá a pesar de los riesgos—aclaró, con un suspiro cansino— Ahora más que nunca, te necesita. Cuando este chico ama, ama con toda intensidad.—Shiho dijo con tono más malicioso, riendo bajito.— Y de lo que sé de él. Te ama.

La muchacha vio con diversión como el mayor enrojecía. Kaito sabía, su actitud se había pasado contra Kudou. Después de todo, había vivido una vida queriendo a alguien, que resultaba también su mejor amiga después de todo, él no podía esperar que Shinichi decidiese algo tan grande y dañino contárselo así nada más a aquella persona, solo por complacerlo a él. Apoyó su cabeza contra la del menor, con aquel sentimiento oprimiéndole.

— Calla.—murmuró en voz baja, aún avergonzado de las palabras de la científica—, pero... ¿No hay más opciones? Sobre el antídoto, digo.

Shiho se detuvo un momento, mirando a la nada en busca de una solución.—Quizá si.—dijo finalmente—Pero este detective buscará sin duda la más rápida. Después de todo, de "esa" forma puede estar contigo.—la muchacha colocó énfasis en "esa" por aquella intimidad que sabía afectaba a ambos.

— No lo dejaré.—rugió con velocidad Kaito.

— Yo tampoco lo dejaría—consideró Shiho, cruzándose de brazos— El problema está en que a él no le interesa si le dejamos o no.—continuó— Las opciones del APTX4869 eran la muerte asegurada sin rastros del porqué. Al ser capaz de construir algo así, se esperó que cada objetivo dejase la vida, los que sobrevivieron destruyeron parte de su sistema defensivo, logrando sobrevivir a duras penas. El que hubiesen rejuvenecido redujo el dolor que se podía sentir, sus defensas se ajustan a esa edad, pero no a la adulta que deben poseer. ¿Sabes lo que se sintió el veneno haciendo efecto la primera vez?

— No me lo imagino.—Kaito habló de inmediato, un poco dolido por desconocer esta parte tan peligrosa que siempre había corrido Shinichi.

— Sientes que estás quemándote.—Shiho dio la primera descripción más acertada para tal sensación— Parece que están golpeándote a su vez. La fiebre, la vista nublada, los latidos del corazón acelerándose. Tu cuerpo entra en un estado parecido al cálido durante un deporte intenso, pero a su vez estas frío.

A Kaito le recorrió una sensación de dolor. _Quemar._ Aquel día y en ese espectáculo él también sintió estar quemándose, pero el que de verdad sufrió tales consecuencias fue su padre, Toichi Kuroba.

— Si quieres el efecto inverso, no será lo inverso para lo que sientes. Es lo mismo que el APTX4869, estará intentando matarte, sólo que lo que causó la reducción será aumentada para disminuir lo otro, e igual está el riesgo de morir en el intento.—la muchacha analizó paciente, mientras el rostro de Kaito se ensombrecía.

— No le digas.—el ladrón pidió— No hables sobre el antídoto definitivo, concédeme eso, al menos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y qué harás si cumplo eso?—Miyano cuestionó divertida, aún si ella tampoco pretendía hablar—¿Qué harás con este muchacho, que hará todo a su alcance para que todo termine lo más rápido posible?—.

 _¿Qué haría?_ Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Alargar su plazo y disfrutar más del pequeño? ¿Tomarse el veneno él? Iban y venían muchas ideas en su cabeza, atormentándolo. Ninguno de ellas parecía ser ni remotamente coherente, pero tampoco dejaban de ser opciones, después de todo.

— Haré lo posible. No sé en que soy útil para esto, pero si puedo ayudarte, pídeme.—Kaito al final ofreció, con tal decisión que Shiho solo rió divertida.

°3°

No había día en que, sola en su habitación, no se echase a llorar después de recordar. Kogoro la notaba extraña, Sonoko se limitaba a observarla y Eisuke se decidía cada vez más por regresar a Japón, notando a la muchacha con su repentino cambio. No era que no aceptase lo que había pasado, pero sentía su corazón doler, después de todo, _él_ de una u otra forma, había estado siempre a su lado, y ella tan solo se quejaba de la falta de su amigo. Se sentía la peor, porque ni siquiera se atrevió a apoyar a su amigo en tal situación delicada para él, como ahora lo seguía siendo. A su vez sintiéndose utilizada, de todas las cosas que ella confiaba al pequeño, todas las cosas que se permitía a ojos del menor, sólo porque mantenía confianza, que al chico no parecía importarle después de todo.

— ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera, Shinichi?—ella lamentó, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.—¿Podía de verdad confiar en ti?—.

Su celular vibró. Ella miró de reojo la cómoda dónde se hallaba, con la pantalla iluminada y ese fondo. Una fotografía de ambos, cuando habían estado juntos en el _Afrodite._ Recordándose eso, se sintió más idiota aún. ¿Qué tanto podía importar? Ella se permitía ser feliz con alguien, ¿Por qué no concederle a Shinichi lo mismo? Por mucho que faltase el detective de diecisiete, siempre estaba el pequeño gran pensador de siete a su lado, igual que el mayor, siempre salvándola, siempre ayudándola, siempre animándola. Quería, aunque fuese por única vez, permitirle a Shinichi una felicidad como la que ella poseía fuera de su estado anímico recientemente.

Sin decir nada a Kogoro, se encaminó hasta la mansión. En su mente rondaba toda la historia que le habían contado; _"Intentaron asesinarme. Acabé como Edogawa Conan, pero no podía decírtelo. Corría el riesgo de que te involucraran con mi muerte y persiguieran [...] Kaito era un amigo, no me enteré de su trabajo como ladrón hasta más tarde, y tiene sus motivos. Perdónalo, no ha hecho nada malo, además, fui yo quien quiso estar con él."_

No necesitaba enterarse de más, por mucho que estuviese en contra de que un ladrón acompañase a Shinichi, no dudaba que KID siempre estaría al lado de su amigo. Finalmente, llegando a la mansión, indecisa veía la puerta, como si temiese del resultado de todo. Tan solo quería decirle a Kudou que le apoyaría, que quería disculparse con el ladrón, que quería que saliese bien, pero su mano temblaba cuando se decidía a abrir la puerta. No esperando más, Shiho se adelantó a su acción abriendo la puerta de la mansión, para dar recibimiento a la muchacha, a la cuál invitó a pasar. Esta era una buena oportunidad de Shiho para pagar al detective todas las ayudas que siempre le proporcionaba, así que sin dudar, indicó silencio a Mouri, pidiendo que la acompañase por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación donde deberían seguir Edogawa y Kuroba.

— Sé que es difícil, pero incluso tú me lo has recordado.—Shiho habló bajo, sin mirar a Ran, a quién dirigía sus palabras— Esos valores que uno no debe olvidar. No permitas que se vaya la amistad, estoy segura de que él tiene motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

— No lo dudo.—Ran dijo, avergonzada, mientras miraba de reojo a la científica. Shinichi se lo había comentado, pero no podía creerse que Ai Haibara, aquella pequeña fuese la hermosa adulta frente a ella.

Shiho entreabrió cuidadosa la puerta, tratando hacer el menor ruido posible. Dando pasada a Ran, esta misma se quedó muda con tal escena que sólo, para ella representaba, esa ternura compartida en la relación de ambos chicos. Durmiendo en la cama, el rostro rejuvenecido de Shinichi, e incómodo en la silla, al lado de la cama, con el rostro apoyado a un costado del menor, se hallaba Kaito, quién sujetaba la mano del pequeño entre la suya. Después de haber discutido junto a la científica parte de su visita, él no había dado más, pero tampoco se permitía abandonar al chico, por lo que acabó quedándose dormido al lado.

— Son una ternura—finalizó Ran, con una sonrisa ladina.


End file.
